


An Obon Festival to Remember

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Festival, M/M, Primis Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: Summer is here, and summer in Japan means Festivals! Takeo decides as a little getaway, to take his friends and lover to the annual Obon Festival!





	An Obon Festival to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels a bit rushed—my mind can be really dumb somtimes. Special thanks to @GriffinCastle

"You know, Edward, you don't have to wear this one in particular, there are ones catering to men," Takeo spoke, making sure the _obi_ on his _Yukata_ was tight enough to stay around his waist as Edward sucked in a breath. "Yes, but I prefer to try to embrace the culture as much as possible. Besides, the female ones look cuter than the male ones—isn't that the reason why you chose to wear one like mine yourself?" Silence from Takeo made him laugh, turning around to help Takeo with his own. "You look splendid in everything, Takeo. Besides, it was your idea to have us go to this event—I haven't been to a festival since I was a boy! I'm actually quite excited," Richtofen squealed, tightening Takeo's as well and helping him fix a flower pin to his bun.

"Then you will enjoy this festival—it's very lively and I'll be happy to be your translator if people have trouble with their English," Takeo bowed lightly, Richtofen shaking his hands at his sides. "Don't worry too much about that, Takeo—you've taught me enough to get by, and you need to worry about yourself more," He scorns playfully, giving a friendly kiss on the cheek. Holding his hand, they walked out of their little rented home to see Nikolai and Dempsey in beautiful _jinbei_ Takeo thought would fit them—which he did a perfect job, seeing as how comfortable they both looked in instead of having to namba walk like he and Richtofen would have to. "You both look really cute," Dempsey complemented, a soft smile dawning Takeo's lips as Richtofen blushed, a bit shy now.

Now it was time to head to the festival with their first every Bullet Train ride.

**· · ────── ·𖥸· ────── · ·**

When they arrived, the festival was already in full swing as many crowded around booths and tents, buying pastries and other items you couldn't quite see if you didn't get close. Takeo loved festivals like this as a child, and he was sure Richtofen was having a grand time as he watched him drag Dempsey to look at little gifts and candies. Intertwining his hands with Takeo's, Nikolai pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry too much about them, Takeo—they may act like big kids but they're as much as adults as we are," He reassured, softness in his words as Takeo hummed, holding him tight. "Thank you, Nikki."

Throughout the festival, the usual group of four was split up in two, each couple going to their own interests. Edward was having a blast, filled with sugar and pastries he had found and bought, along with sharing them with his lovely boyfriend. Dempsey was happy to see Edward so happy-go-lucky and giggly, the doctor usually so dedicated to his work and a glass of wine all the time. His nose was always stuffed in a book, sipping century-old wines and constantly writing with an old fashioned pen. It took a lot of work to pull Edward out of his work mindset, and Dempsey was happy to see him be a lot more talkative.

"Dempsey, let's go over there!" Edward points over to the variety of small items and charms, Dempsey happily obliging to his desires as they continue onwards.

"Taiyaki," Takeo says, bringing the pastry to Nikolai's lips as he bit down. Humming in delight, the Russian smiled a bit. "I thought it was going to be deep fried fish because of the shape," He chuckled, Takeo shaking his head as they continued onwards.

One moment, it was broad daylight, and soon it faded to Navy blue. All four met up at the middle of the festival, both carrying a bundle of bags with goodies. Takeo knew what was going on as live music started to play, grabbing Edward as he was pulled into the churning crowd. "I taught you how to do this Obon Dance—care to join me?" Edward was quick to comply, doing his best to copy everyone around him as they both giggled to themselves.

"Aren't they just adorable dancing together?" Dempsey spoke, nudging Nikolai in the side as he chuckled. "I'll give you that one, Dempsey. They're both undoubtedly cute."

As the nightly Obon dance concluded, fireworks danced across the night sky as they watched, the explosions of color enough to make everyone cheer and stare. Takeo whispered something in his lover's ear as he bought a lantern and some flowers and exited the festival.

"I'd like you to meet my parents, Nikolai."

**· · ────── ·𖥸· ────── · ·**

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, I want you to meet my boyfriend," Takeo introduces, hands in Nikolai's own as he continues. "His name is Nikolai—He's my giant _Tedibea_ and is a great cuddler," He coos, Nikolai blushing slightly as he presses a kiss to his cheek."He's treating me so sweet, along with a couple of friends I've been happy to keep," He explains, Nikolai sure to keep his cuddler title known to his lover's late parents. Takeo, somewhere in between his chatting, shifted to his native tongue as he wished his parents goodbye, placing a bundle of fake flowers and a lantern on their graves. Helping his lover up, Takeo dusted himself off and held Nikolai's arm. "Today has been fun, Nikolai," Takeo smiled, looking up at his lover as his smile was returned. "It has indeed. Ready to go home?"

"Please take me home, Nikolai."

"With pleasure."


End file.
